


What About Carol

by Jadeandgold



Category: Carick - Fandom, Martinez - Fandom, Rick - Fandom, The Walking Dead, carol - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:25:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3469238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadeandgold/pseuds/Jadeandgold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carol finds a way to move on after Daryl leaves with Merle. AU in which Daryl does not return and Martinez joins Prison group. not A Caryl storyline. Carol/ Rick/Martinez</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"What About Carol?"

"She'll understand"

And with that he was gone, Rick watched as Daryl and Merle disappeared into the woods with only a backwards glance.

"Who's Carol?" Martinez asked from behind him.

Rick turned to look at Martinnez, the man who had saved his life in Woodbury. Who had killed the governor. He'd asked to come with Rick's group when it became clear the new leaders of Woodbury would be Andrea and Milton. It had been impossible to say no, even if he wasn't sure if he trusted him quite yet.

"Carol...Carol is someone that I thought meant a whole lot more to him than this." Rick turned back to watch the woods half expected Daryl to be back, to change his mind, come bursting through the trees. But he didn't. "Truthfully I'm surprised you didn't go with them." Rick said to Martinnez

"No...those two, blood is thicker than water. I would always be the third wheel you know? Dixon junior didn't think twice about leaving his lady... I'd rather take my chances with your group." Martinnez said thoughtfully. "Besides..Merle snores and smells like shit and apparently there's going to be a lonely lady at your camp" he finished rubbing his palms together with a grin.

Rick snorted and chuckled but then became serious "Carol is special...she's been through a lot. Don't mess around there...or you'll have to watch your own back."

XxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He left with Merle.

Carol stared out at the view of the prison courtyard her hands hugging her body trying to come to terms with it...to believe it. Daryl had left with Merle, left without her.

She'd thought they had something, thought his feelings for her went beyond friendship. It had felt inevitable, like a runaway train, or a certainty...her and Daryl were heading towards a relationship that was, more than friendship. But she had been a fool, he didn't care about her, how could he? He'd left her...walked away. It had been three weeks and he hadn't returned. He didn't love her she thought with scorn. She was just some old fool he'd been nice to.

She wiped a tear from her cheek as she stared out a the fence. Determined to move on, move forward. She could still make something of her life. She could a part of the community they were building. There was talk of joining Woodbury and the prison, she wasn't sure how she felt about that, if they left the prison, it would feel final, like they would never be back. Like he would never be back. She refused to think his name.

Rick had been her rock, coming to her cell the first night Daryl had been gone and letting her cry, wiping her tears holding her in his arms. She knew he'd needed comfort too. Daryl was like a brother to him, he was hurting to that Daryl had left.

Rick had formed an unlikely friendship with Martinnez. She watched the two laughing about something on the tower balcony. Martinnez was lighthearted, and liked to joke around.

Rick needed that, needed sometimes just to laugh, not to be so serious. He had so much weight on his shoulders, so many responsibilities, Carol wondered sometimes how he bore the weight of it all. The responsibilities.

It was funny how Rick was all she had left connecting her to the past. She'd been with Rick since the beginning, Glenn too, but Rick was her friend, and her confidant.

Unlike Daryl, Rick had no problems with touching. It was nice, lately when she needed a hug, he was there. He seemed to enjoy it to, take comfort in it too.

He'd taken to loitering around her room at night after Judith and Carl were asleep.

Last night she'd been curled, in a ball on her bed thinking her tears were silent, thinking no one heard her, when suddenly the bed had dipped behind her. Rick's arms had wrapped around her tentively.

"I'm so sorry he hurt you like this. It's ok" he said soothingly into her ear. She drifted off to sleep wrapped in in Rick's arms, he'd been gone when she woke in the morning.

Martinnez laughed loudly at something Rick said up in the tower and she smiled. He'd been a welcome addition to the group, somehow despite the hell they were face with he was always in a good mood. She'd realized immediately that Martinnez liked to flirt and being the only women in his age bracket she hadn't taken it seriously. But sometimes, sometimes late at night, when she was agonizing over Daryl's rejection of her, Martinnez's lust filled heated glances gave her confidence. Made her feel good about herself, made her feel like a woman. She hadn't felt that way in a long time.

She took a few breaths, it was time, it was time to move on. It was time to be happy.

Goodbye Daryl she thought quietly before heading back into the prison.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dixon Junior is an ass"

Martinnez said watching as Carol headed back into the prison. He continued on. "What the hell was wrong with him anyway? Was he gay? He never hit that? Carol is one fine piece of..."

"Ceasar" Rick said in warning.

"What? ...come on..you must have noticed. Don't think I haven't seem the way you look at her. You want her man...go for it. Dixon Junior ain't coming back...hell if you don't I will." Martinnez finished with a huff.

"It's just..." Rick started and then trailed blushing he grasped the back of his neck looking down at the ground.

"Just what officer?" Martinnez prodded.

"My wife..cheated on me, with my best friend...it was going on before the turn...and this with Carol, would be like hitting on your dead brother'a widow. That's how it feels." Rick muttered "And truthfully I don't know If I love her or I'm just fucking lonely and ..."

"And your game is shot after your wife." Martinnez said thoughtfully. M

"Well...Dixon Junior ain't your brother and he ain't dead,...and who says you have to love her? She's a woman who just lost her man...she ain't in love with you. Right now she's feeling rejected. We could change that."

"We?" Rick said his brow raising.

"Yeah..we...I've got enough game for us both. At least take her with us when we go to visit Andrea and Milton at Woodbury next week..think it over. We could, we could make her feel better, we could make her feel beautiful, we could make her forget Dixon Junior in the first place. "

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One week later

"I'm sorry about Daryl"

Carol looked over at Andrea with a smile. She took a deep breath trying to control herself. She'd been surprised when Rick had asked her to go with him and Martinnez to visit Woodbury but had jumped at the chance to see Andrea again. She was determined to lay Daryl's ghost to rest. He was gone, it had been a month, he wasn't coming back.

"I'm ok" Carol said, fidgeting a little on the couch she was sitting Rick and Martinnez were staying for 4 days. To plan the prison's move to Woodbury, and make plans for the future. Andrea had set the three of them up in a one bedroom apartment. Carol had taken the small bedroom and Rick and Martinnez had assured her they could sleep on the couch or the floor in the living room.

"Sure you are...you've got two men who would love to be your rebound guy...who wouldn't be okay." Andrea teasesd.

Carol blushed fingering the hem of the shirt she was wearing. They were both acting oddly especially on this trip. Rick had always been a "touchy" type of guy. But lately in the past week there had been something different when his hands would caress her back, or brush across her cheek. It felt possessive somehow.

Martinnez seemed to take any chance to touch her, or wrap his arm around her waist. His hand sometimes travelling up her side, his fingers brushing across the bottom of her breast for just a second before disappearing.

"I doubt that, they're just being nice" Carol said blushing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been a long time since she'd had fun, simply spent an evening relaxing with adults.

Andrea and Milton and Michonne had shown up with some food and wine. Closely followed by Tyreese and his sister Sascha and girlfriend Karen.

The atmosphere had been if subdued celebration. A feeling of hope like things would get better. Like they were building a future.

She'd a a few glasses of wine, the effect had made her mellow, sleepy, as she watched the preceding a wedged in the sofa between Rick and Martinnez. Rick's arm around

shoulder gradually coaxed her head down to his shoulder as she drifted off to sleep. It didn't escape her notice that Martinnez hand rested possessively on her leg as well.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Don't get up.. You'll wake her" Andrea said as the others headed towards the door.

"Look" Andrea said "I don't know what kind of game your playing here" she glanced at Carol's head on Rick's shoulder and Martinnez hand on her thigh. "But you both know she's in love with Daryl right? And just cause he has been gone a month doesn't mean that has changed. The fact that the two of you seem to be in on this together makes me suspicious. Just remember one thing her husband was abusive, she's told me some things" Andrea paused her eyes becoming misty "That would break your heart and then Daryl ..probably the love of her life walked away...if you hurt her I swear to god I will rip your balls of myself and feed them to walkers."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carol woke a little disorientated to the sound of the door clicking shut. Rick's arm had slid possessively down around her waist Martinnez hand continued to trace a circle on her thigh. They were chatting softly, not really aware she was awake.

She relaxed for a minute enjoying the feel of Rick's arm around her, of Martinnez's hand circling a pattern on her thigh that was getting higher and higher. They were both warm and put off a lot of heat. Kinda like...no, she wouldn't even think his name.

It felt nice, to be held, to be touched. He had never wanted to, that was for sure. She hadn't realized how much she had been missing. She felt at the moment like she was safe. Like nothing in the world could get to her, and no damaged rednecks with intense eyes could hurt her. She wanted to move on, she wanted to be happy. Maybe she could take what she suspected they were offering. She wasn't blind enough to think either of them were in love with her, but maybe it was enough, to help her move on, to help her get over him.

The only question was, which one?


	2. Chapter 2

She wanted to move on, she wanted to be happy. Maybe she could take what she suspected they were offering. She wasn't blind enough to think either of them were in love with her, but maybe it was enough, to help her move on, to help her get over him.

The only question was, which one?

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rick looked down, as he heard Carol's breathing change. Struck once again by those eyes, and the way they seemed to stare into his soul.

Lori had never looked at him the way Carol did. Maybe it was the way she seemed, to appreciate every thing he did. Every kind word he gave her, every touch. Carol made him feel like a good man, even when he was pretty sure he wasn't. Carol didn't seem to take any of it for granted. It made him feel wanted, it made him feel needed. 

She smiled up at him sweetly and he felt his heart clench in his chest. Martinnez was right, he wanted to make her happy, he wanted to help her forget. He wanted to make her forget Daryl Dixon ever existed. He gave Martinnez a look and nodded, he wasn't sure if he could do this yet on his own, he needed help. Martinnez gave him a grin as his hand squeezed Carol's hip.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Sleepyhead" Rick's voice was rough, and raspy. She smiled up at him but didn't move. There was something different in the way he was looking at her. It was new, like he'd made a decision. She yawned, buying a little time, arching her back and feeling the wall that was Martinnez behind her. Martinnez's fingers on her hip slid up to the hem of her shirt. His hand slid up and he spread his palm out flat on her abdomen. His lips were just inches from her ear. 

"We know you're sad about Dixon, he was an asshole that didn't deserve a woman like you....we can make you forget him Carol." Martinnez whispered pressing a kiss to her neck. "Do you want to forget?"

His words struck a chord with her, that was exactly what she wanted was to forget, and this the two of them was the farthest thing from him she could get. A sob escaped her lips as she nodded her head. 

Martinnez smiled "No one as beautiful as you should ever cry." He said. 

Before she had a chance to respond Rick's lips were on hers. His hands grabbed her cheeks as his tongue probed at her lips frantically. She opened her mouth a little stunned. 

"Slow down Bro" Martinnez said from behind her. Rick instantly slowed down, his movements became more purposeful, his teeth scraping lightly along her bottom lip. As he trailed his lips down to her neck. 

She felt Martinnez hands, working the t shirt she wearing up her body. His fingers were slow and slightly dry, scratching along her skin, leaving goosebumps in his wake. Rick's mouth left her neck as Martinnez tore her top up and over her head. What a day to forgo a bra. She shivered as she moved, sitting with her back against the couch, watching them. This was their game, she wanted to see how they wanted to play it as she watched them expectantly. 

"Fuck Carol" Martinnez muttered as his mouth came down to take her nipple into his mouth. 

Rick turned her head towards him again. His lips meeting hers, his hand cupped the back of her neck. He trailed his other hand down her body, as Martinnez moved to the opposite breast. 

Rick was a good kisser, she thought as she felt his free hand popping open the button of her pants. Her stomach seemed to quiver as she felt his fingers slide down into her pants. His fingers slid into folds, she heard him groan into her mouth when he felt how wet she was already. How ready. Much to her surprise, the feel of the two of them, their mouths, their hands sliding over her body was setting her blood on fire. 

Rick's fingers slid up and down her slit, as his lips dropped back down again to her neck. 

"Oh god Carol" he whispered into her neck. "You feel so good" he said as he sunk his fingers into her, his thumb rubbing circles on her clit. 

Martinnez stood up suddenly kneeling in front of her peeling off her pants and underwear. His hands slid up her legs as groan erupted from his lips and her hips started to move with Rick's hand, and fingers that was pumping in and out of her. 

Martinnez spread her legs wider, pulling her to the edge of the couch. "Beautiful" he said before moving his mouth to her core. His tongue taking long licks as Rick moved his hand up slightly giving him room. 

Martinnez tongue started to thrust inside of her as Rick's pace on her clit picked up. She reached out her arms, clamping them around Rick's shoulders, burying her face in his neck. It was almost too much, it had never been like this before. She'd only ever been with one man before Ed, and it was becoming rapidly clear that Ed had been as worthless in this department as she suspected. The build up was too much she thought as she clung to Rick, she wasn't sure she could let herself surrender.

"Just let go" Rick's words were soft in her ear as his free arm banded around her waist. 

She came with suddenly, as it hit her without warning. Groaning and whimpering into Rick's neck, realizing with a start she hadn't thought about Daryl at all. 

Xxxxxxxxxx

She should have felt uncomfortable, lying on the couch naked as she caught her breath. Her eyes closed she revealed in the feeling of weightlessness, of being boneless. Martinnez hand't moved, his hands were continuing to slid up and down her legs as Rick pecked soft kisses to her chest and neck. 

She heard them move and looked up, seeing Rick lifting his shirt over his head and Martinnez opening his belt. Both staring at her like she was a spider caught in their web.

 

Rick pulled her up when they were both undressed. She found herself standing pressed between the two, their skin sliding on hers as their hands moved over her body. Martinnez fingers slid back into her wet heat, as he moaned in the back of her neck "This is all about you baby..are you ready, ready for us?" He asked. She nodded unable to speak. 

Martinnez sat down on the couch watching her with hooded eyes stroking his length several times then crooking his finger at her, motioning her to him. 

She felt Rick's hands on her hips, as she walked over on unsteady legs, straddling Martinnez on the couch. 

His eyes watched her as she lowered herself down onto his dick, his hands splayed out on her ribs. She felt him at her entrance and realized there was no going back as she sunk down on to him fully seating herself. 

He lolled his head back on the couch with a grin "Fuck better than I thought baby." He said with a groan. She moved, rolling her pelvis getting used to the feel of him inside her when she felt Rick behind her, his palm coming down over her breasts, nipping kisses into her neck. His hand slid down to cup her ass, she stayed perfectly still as his fingers slid over her opening. 

"Have you ever had anyone here Carol?" he whispered.

"Never willingly...Ed he ..he.." She panted unable to finish as Martinnez thrust up into her. 

"I'd never hurt you Carol...you know that right? Not like Ed, and not like ..." Rick trailed off not saying his name. "I've never had a woman there either but I want you Carol, can I?" He asked. 

She nodded, unable to speak as Martinnez continued to move inside her. She felt Rick's fingers at her opening, stretching her, getting her ready, but she felt no discomfort the way she had with Ed. She was rapidly losing herself, to Martinnez movements. 

"Hold still for a minute bro." Rick said to Martinnez lining himself up with her ass, as he slowly slid himself in. 

"Fuck...I don't know if I can." Martinnez muttered his head thrown back on the couch taking long panting breaths. 

"Just relax," Rick said as he pushed his way in slowly as Martinnez fingers slid down to finger her clit. "Just like that Baby" Martinnez said.

The burning sensation quickly passed and soon a feeling of urgency replaced it. Someone had to move she thought, as she rocked her hips slightly. "Let me and Rick set the pace baby, just relax." Martinnez said gathering her to him, her head coming down to rest on his chest. 

She felt Rick's hands on her hips as he started to move, Martinnez's movements began mirroring Rick's. as he began thrusting up into her. She wound her arms around Martinnez's neck as she held on, feeling a pressure start to build inside. She felt her breath start to come in ragged breaths as Rick's hands on her hips tightened and he started ramming into her more fiercely. 

She felt Martinnez come first his frantic thrusts upward driving her on, as she rode his release she reached her clamping down onto him and Rick as well, who let out a fierce growl as he came before pressing his forehead to her back. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She felt Rick soften and slide out of her. He stood, putting his boxers back on by the sounds of things. Martinnez was still inside her, nuzzling her neck, messaging her back, before he pulled himself out of her. 

Rick came behind her, his arms scooping her up carrying her to bedroom down the hall. 

"What was this?" She asked quietly as Martinnez came into the room and Rick deposited her in the middle of the bed. 

"I don't know.....can we figure it out tommorow?" Rick asked as he got into bed at her side. 

She smiled and nodded as Martinnez slipped into bed on her opposite side. She would figure everything out tommorow she thought as she drifted of to sleep.


End file.
